Counting Stars
by Elegant Solution
Summary: A New Series. NedChuckOlive.  Three people who are so much alike and so alone.  Things may change and happiness could be found.  Lyrics by Sugarcult.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I want to crawl out of my skin_

Olive rested her head on top of her hands. Digby lay loyally at her feet, his warm red fur tickling her toes. She spent most of her nights like this. Alone. Well, she did have Digby's company and why he was snuggly and nice to hug, he couldn't talk to her.

Olive Snook felt like a tiny, little, white star in the vastness of the pitch black sky.

Ned glanced over at a sleeping Chuck. His fingers itched to reach out and touch her. Curl those brown locks around his slender fingers. He longed to bury his nose in her sweet smelling hair. He wanted to snuggle his face into the curve of her white neck. It was a desire that he swear would end up driving him mad.

Ned felt like a burning supernova that was ready to explode.

Chuck knew that Ned's eyes were studying her while she attempted to slumber. Part of her wanted to open her eyes in order to stare back. She wanted to look into his own and see the deep love that he held for her. She loved Ned too, but above everything else she wanted him to be happy. She thought he should have a woman that he could hold, touch, and make love to. Chuck could never give him those things.

Charlotte "Chuck" Charles felt like a planet that kept circling the sun, but was never allowed to feel its warmth.

Olive's fingers danced against the strawberries before she sliced them in half. She popped a piece into her mouth and the sweetness exploded inside. She carefully lined the pie with the strawberries and sat the crust on top. She cut four little neat crescents into the top of the crust and sprinkled some sugar so it would get crunchy and brown. She scratched behind Digby's ears while she waited for the pie to finish baking. She carefully placed it into the pink box and scribbled a note.

Olive Snook left the pie box in front of Ned's apartment and hoped that it would bring her a little big of magic.

Chuck heard Ned's breathing grow more shallow which meant that he had finally fallen asleep. She quietly kicked the covers off and crept to the side of his bed. She liked having the second chance of being alive. Ned's lips tempted her. Just one little kiss…it would mean that she would be dead for good this time. But at least they would have had a chance to touch.

Charlotte "Chuck" Charles had to fight every fiber of desire burning in her veins from kissing the pie maker.

When Ned woke the next morning, Chuck had returned to bed and he was none the wiser to her almost risking her second life for just one simple touch. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before going to shower. It ached inside of him to have the girl of his dreams right there, in the bed next to him, but he could never touch her. It was as if fate was laughing at him. Ned knew that he could never be happy.

Ned had opened the front door of his apartment and found the pink pie box that might change his mind about past choices.


	2. Chapter 2

_Apologize for all my sins_

Ned sucked on his finger, the crimson blood tasting like coppery salt. He had received a paper cut from opening the envelope on top of the pie box. He sat down and began to read it.

_Ned,  
_

_The night that you kissed me was one of the greatest moments of my life. I've been in love with you for the longest time. Every time that we have bumped or brushed against each other, I have felt this amazing spark. I know that you love Chuck. I'm not stupid. I can't blame you, she is an amazing woman._

_I just wanted to share my feelings for you and I know that you will never return them. As painful as that is, I've accepted it. I believe that it is time for me to move on with my life. I can no longer work for you and The Pie Hole. I will miss you all so much, especially Digby. I'll be here until the end of the week and then I am gone._

_Much Love,_

_Olive _

Digby lay on the floor of Olive's apartment as she packed some things into boxes. He whimpered softly because he understood that she was leaving.

"It will be ok, boy. You'll still have Ned and Chuck," she smiled.

Olive Snook had always prided herself on her strength so this was hard for her to do. Part of her was hoping that the note she had left would make Ned beg her to stay. All she wanted was some sort of gesture on his part. That would be her magic.

"Ned?" Chuck asked, holding the coffee mug in her hand.

Ned was holding the letter in his hand, trying to comprehend everything he had just read.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who is that from?"

"Olive, she is quitting and moving away."

Chuck let out a loud gasp and moved forward, holding her hand out to read the letter. She was ready to rip it out of his hand but that might mean an accidental touch and her accidental death. Ned handed the letter over to her and she quickly scanned it.

"You have to stop her! Olive can't leave! She's part of us!" Chuck said.

"Part of us?" Ned asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean part of The Pie Hole, you have to stop her," Chuck insisted, her cheeks flushing red when she realized the slip up she had made.

Charlotte "Chuck" Charles knew that Olive could not leave their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter isn't longer, but I'm studying for finals now and I'm on break starting Thursday. I just want to thank all of those who have been reviewing. **

_All the things I should have said to you_

Ned found himself staring at Olive in The Pie Hole, trying to find the right words. She was wearing the lime green dress that showed off an ample amount of cleavage. He had never noticed her soft curves before, her sparkling blue eyes, and smooth, tanned skin. His mouth had gone dry.

"Ned," Chuck hissed softly, wanting him to get on with it.

"Olive," Ned started to say.

"Yes?" the petite blonde asked.

"I…we don't want you to go," Ned replied.

Olive sighed softly and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" she asked.

Ned looked to Chuck for help. He hadn't planned this part out.

"Because Olive, you are really special and without you, this place just wouldn't feel the same," Chuck said, stepping forward, her eyes soft and sincere.

"Is that how you feel _Ned_?" Olive asked, emphasizing his name in an almost harsh tone.

"Sure, I mean yes, that's how I feel."

Olive pushed her hurt and disappointment deep down into the pit of her stomach.

"Well as much as I appreciate it, I'm still leaving," Olive said through half clenched teeth.

Before another word could be said, she grabbed the coffee pot and pushed through the doors to tend to the customers. Chuck sighed softly and turned to face Ned.

"That did not go very well," she informed him as if he needed her help on that point.

The Pie maker did not want Olive to go, but if he admitted his true feelings he might end up crushing Chuck. For the truth was, Ned was falling in love with Olive Snook.

Olive Snook took solace in the bathroom. Her eyes were red and swollen from her tears. Perhaps it would be better if she left. It was clear that Ned would be just fine if she left.

"Olive?" Chuck called out, her heels clicking off the floor.

"Not now," Olive replied, almost angry for the intrusion.

"Please?"

It was hard to say no to Chuck. She really was so sweet and caring, sometimes Olive didn't think she was human. She thought she was some extra special being from out this world. The stall door was pushed open and Chuck found herself staring at the broken blonde. She knelt and took Olive's hands between her own.

"I would really like you to stay."

"I know."

"But you can't stay just because I want you to, right?"

"Right."

"You really do love Ned, don't you?" Chuck asked, her fingers brushing against Olive's knuckles.

"Since the moment I first laid eyes on him. But he loves you, not me," Olive sniffled.

"I think he loves both of us. I think he can't admit because he is afraid of hurting me, but it won't hurt me," Chuck replied.

"Well then you have got six more days to figure out how you can make him admit his feelings for me or I am gone for good," Olive said.

Charlotte "Chuck" Charles knew that Olive Snook was going to play a tough game.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, I can't make it go away_

Ned had six days left to try and convince Olive to stay. It seemed like it should be an easy thing to do, but his brain had decided to fail him on this task. His fingers sealed the pie crust and he stuck it in the oven.

"I am going to help you," Chuck declared as she bustled through the swinging doors.

"With Olive?" he asked.

Chuck rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well what else am I referring to?" she replied.

Ned gave her a little half smile.

"So how are you going to help me?" Ned asked.

"Her favorite pie is cherry with a scoop of French vanilla ice cream right on top," Chuck smiled.

"So if I make her a pie she will stay?" Ned asked.

He didn't think women were that simple to please and he was about to find out that they weren't because he was met with another eye roll.

"No, but it will be a step in the right direction," Chuck said.

Her gloved hands reached out across the table and took Ned's. Her blue eyes looked into his dark ones with such warmth and light.

"It is ok for you to love her too," she told him softly.

Her lips tingled to kiss his own, but she knew that she couldn't. This was so hard for her and she could only imagine the agony that it caused him. She wouldn't mind sharing him with Olive or even losing him to her. There was no sense in both of them being miserable. Ned was speechless, not knowing how to respond to her comment.

"I…don't…love…"

Chuck pressed her protected leather finger against his lips as she stood up on her tiptoes. His lips pressed back together and he kissed the leather softly as he inhaled the sharp smell. He tried to imagine that he was kissing her actually flesh.

"I told you that it is ok, Ned. I understand, I love her too," Chuck smiled, her blue eyes flashing before she turned and left the kitchen, leaving Ned to his own thoughts.

Olive sat in her apartment, wearing a pair of pajamas that was a little too big for her. Digby's head rested on her knee as they both watched the droning TV, having no idea what was actually on. Her fingers brushed against the soft strands of his red hair. He was one thing that Olive could always count on. Was she ready to give it all up?

Ned had the reddest, sweetest smelling cherries covered in a sticky syrup nestled close together in the pie crust. He made sure that each cherry was as close to perfection as possible. He had opted to use live fruit this time because if Olive offered him a piece, he wanted to be able to eat it. He carefully rolled out the top part of the pie. Usually he made it in a lattice pattern on top, but he felt like making something extra special tonight. Chuck's words were still ringing in his ears. He did love Olive, but it was still hard for him to face that truth.

He picked up the cookie cutter and pressed, leaving little heart shaped cut outs on the top of crust. He carefully lifted it up and squeezed the edges together to create a pretty pattern. To him, it looked like a masterpiece and it almost upset him that it was going to be devoured. But it would be worth it if it helped to get Olive to stay. Sugar was sprinkled on top and it was popped into the oven.

The clock tower outside chimed as it declared midnight. Olive sighed softly and turned off the TV. Digby was already fast asleep at the end of the bed. She was surprised to hear a knock on her apartment door this late at night. She slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers and padded to the door. As per her usual custom, she peered out the peep hole. People with brains didn't just swing open their door at midnight when a knock came upon it.

"Ned!" she half squeaked, half gasped when she saw the tall pie maker standing outside her door.

She slid the chain lock off and opened it up.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi, Olive. I know it is really late, but I bought you a…pie," Ned smiled at her.

"Ooo, what kind?" she asked.

"Cherry, oh and French vanilla ice cream to put on top," he replied.

"My favorite," Olive said, stepping inside to let him in.

Maybe he really did care about her. He knew her favorite pie after all. Ned hadn't been in Olive's apartment very much, but he knew where her table was. Olive disappeared into the tiny kitchen to get some plates and utensils.

"Go ahead and serve it up, I'll be right back," Olive told him.

Ned cut into the pie, making each slice perfect and placed a scoop of ice cream right on top. This was his artwork.

"Back," Olive grinned, leaning against the doorway.

"Good…I'm…" Ned said as he turned around to face her.

His breath caught in his throat as he was greeted by the sight of Olive in a crimson silk negligee. It was short and gave him a nice view of her smooth, tanned legs.

"We could always forget about the pie," Olive suggested.

"We could….or we could bring it into the bedroom," Ned replied, blushing slightly at his naughty little comment.

Olive's blue eyes sparkled.

"You have five days left, so it is your choice pie man," Olive grinned wickedly at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Over and over in my brain again_

Ned had five days left.

Olive shivered as Ned's warm lips brushed against her taut stomach. The French vanilla ice cream was already melting on the plate, leaving a white liquid mess. Olive's nails scratched against his scalp. The slight pain caused him to tremble. Ned was no stranger to sex, but this situation was feeling extra dirty to him.

Ned climbed up her small body, pressing their lips together. Olive moaned in response, her beautiful legs wrapping around his waist. Cherry filling clung to the corners of her mouth from where she had sucked it off Ned's finger earlier.

"Olive, I want you to stay," Ned whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her cheek.

"Do you really?" she asked, her hands cupping his cheeks.

She wanted to stay. She had wanted to hear Ned say that he wanted her, but this could be the sex talking after all. Ned turned his head slightly in order to kiss her slender wrist.

"I really want you to stay," Ned said seriously, looking into her eyes.

"I'll…think about it," Olive replied, a little bit of wickedness sparkling in her blue eyes.

Ned let out a groan and lowered his lips against the tender skin of her neck. It seemed that it was going to take a lot more convincing on his part.

Chuck didn't think she was going to be so jealous. But she was and she knew what was happening in Olive's apartment as she lay awake in bed. She wasn't sure who she was more jealous of, Olive or Ned. She closed her blue eyes and tried to focus on something else.

"I take that it went well last night?" Chuck asked Ned as she leaned against the counter.

"You could say that," Ned replied nonchalantly as he filled up three pies with blackberries and raspberries.

"Is she going to stay?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know yet, do you have any more advice?" Ned asked as he slid the pies into the oven.

Chuck bit her lower lip as she thought. It would be so easy to sabotage this. The jealousy was starting to get the better of her, but it wasn't in Chuck's nature to vindictive.

"When I do, I will let you know," she smiled as she reached her gloved hand out and cupped his cheek and she was proud to say those words with honesty

"I still love you too Chuck. I always will and I'll never stop," Ned told her, looking into her baby blue eyes.

Her eyes were different from Olive's. They were softer like a kitten, while Olive's were intense and filled with passion. He loved both of them for different reasons and the two balanced each other out, giving him two perfect parts in a sense.

"You said you would make a horrible polygamist," Chuck reminded him with a kind smile.

"Well I'm starting to think that perhaps I would make an ok polygamist, but only with you and Olive."

"I love Olive too, Ned, and you, so much. It is complicated, but somehow we can make it work," Chuck promised him.

Every time she looked into his eyes, all she wanted was for him to be happy. There were certain perks of a relationship that she could not give him and she understood that. Life was never without consequences. She was jealous that Olive could touch him while she couldn't and that Ned could touch Olive and not her. However, she was finding herself falling in love with Olive was well. It was like the fiery blonde was their medium. She was a way to connect the two in a sense.

Ned took hold of Chuck's well protected wrist and kissed each of the fingers covered in leather. He didn't think it was possible to be in love like this with two women at once and for awhile, he didn't want to believe that it was possible at all. It seemed wrong at first and greedy to want two people at the same time. The pie maker found his mind changing. The last few months had been crazy with bringing Chuck back to life and discovering his love for Olive. Although it wasn't like his usual nature, he was starting to believe in something a little more magical.


	6. Chapter 6

**Updates might take awhile for me to get up because I'm on break and things can get crazy around the holidays as you all know! But I want to thank all of you are reading and those who are leaving me reviews, they make me smile and I'm glad to know that people are enjoying this. Happy Holidays!**

_All the things I should have said to you_

_Maybe there is something to this polygamy thing_, Chuck thought to herself as she walked up the stairs that led to Olive's apartment. Her fist hovered over the door before she bought it down in three light knocks.

"Hi, Chuck," Olive smiled, letting her friend inside.

Digby let out a soft bark in acknowledgement to Chuck's entrance and she in turn stroked his fur.

"Would you like some tea?" Olive offered, disappearing into the little kitchenette.

"Yes please," Chuck smiled.

Olive returned later with one steaming mug of tea and handed it to Chuck.

"You aren't having any?" Chuck asked curiously as she blew into the piping hot liquid.

"Oh my stomach has been funny lately, I haven't been able to keep anything down. That's why I didn't come in this morning, I spent most of the morning with my head in the toilet and I didn't think Ned would appreciate me throwing up on the customers," Olive chuckled.

"He sent me to check on you, he is a little swamped down there, otherwise he would have come himself," Chuck replied.

She watched a dreamy little smile cross Olive's face when she mentioned Ned. Chuck was determined to make this work.

"Olive, I have something to tell you," Chuck said as she sat down her mug.

"Oh no, is this about me and Ned? You aren't hurt are you, I'd just feel awful," Olive said, her heart seizing up in her chest.

Chuck gave her a kind smile and reached forward, taking Olive's hands into her own.

"I was hurt at first, well more jealous I would say. That both of you could touch each other. I want Ned to be happy though," she explained.

"Me too," Chuck said.

Their eyes locked together and in that moment, time seemed to freeze. It was possible to love two people at once. Olive found herself smiling and leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against Chuck's. They were softer than Ned's and fuller, but just as sweet.

"All I need is touch, Olive," Chuck said softly, her forehead resting against Olive's.

"I know and I can give that to you," Olive replied, nuzzling her soft, sweet smelling neck.

"And I'll be able to touch Ned through you," Chuck said.

"And we can all be happy."

"Olive! Are you feeling better?" Ned asked as she walked into the closed shop with Chuck.

"Um you could say that," Olive replied.

"Your cheeks are all flushed are you sure you don't have a fever?" Ned asked, stepping forward and feeling her forehead.

"No fever, just a little overheated is all," Olive smirked as she shared a particularly devious look with Chuck that didn't get past Ned.

"What is going on?" he asked, folding his arms.

Chuck moved forward and kissed Olive softly on her lips. Olive smiled and stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against Ned's.

"It is rather unconventional I must admit, but we can make it work," Olive said, stretching up as far as she could go and wrapped her arms around Ned's neck.

His hands slid under her bottom to lift her up. She was very tiny and fit perfectly in his arms. Olive felt her stomach churn slightly, but she took a deep breath to push the feeling away.

"We can do this Ned, I think we'd all make pretty good polygamists," Chuck smiled, reaching her hand out, careful not to make contact with Ned's skin as she rested her hand on Olive's back.

"I think you might be right," Ned said when he realized that he could have both of the women he loved.

However, their relationship was about to get a little more complicated with a new addition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this update has taken so long! I appreciate all the reviews and there is still more to go! This isn't discontinued! The holidays are a crazy time as you all know!**

_Counting stars, wishing I was okay_

"Olive you don't look so good," Chuck commented softly as the petite blonde's warm body was snuggled against her own in the bed that was much too small to hold two people.

"I think I have the flu or something," Olive whispered, not ready to wake up and she snuggled closer into Chuck.

Chuck heard some movement in Ned's kitchen as he was fixing breakfast for the three of them. She smiled softly and kissed Olive's forehead. It was a different kind of domestic bliss, but domestic bliss none the less.

"Don't worry love, we'll take good care of you," Chuck smiled.

"Breakfast in bed," Ned grinned as he entered the bedroom with a tray.

Olive let out a groan at the mention of food and wiggled her way from under the covers, her little legs running fast so she could make it to the bathroom in time.

"She thinks she might have the flu," Chuck informed Ned, sitting up on the bed and hugging her knees into her chest.

Ned sat down on the end of the bed, resting the tray in his lap as he reached his hand up and gently squeezed Chuck's well covered leg. Chuck gently bit her lower lip and gave him a smile.

"I'm sure with your tender love and care that she'll be better in no time," Ned smiled at her.

Olive flushed the toilet and pushed her body up. She splashed some cold water onto her face before searching for a toothbrush to use since she had left hers in her apartment. She decided it was better to not pass on her germs to her loves and poured some mouth wash into a cup, swirling it around.

"Damn flu," she grumbled, tugging her fingers through her messy blonde hair and returning to the bedroom.

Chuck was already spooning the pink flesh out of the grapefruit and into her mouth.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ned asked, reaching out for her and drawing her into his lap as he kissed her temple softly.

"Like crap."

"I'm taking you to the doctor," Chuck insisted.

"Maybe I should take her. We don't want to risk you being out in public so much," Ned suggested.

Chuck frowned slightly, but nodded her agreement. She wanted to be with Olive so she could hold her hand while she waited for the results. However, she knew that Ned was right. She risked being sighted every time she stepped out of the safety of Ned's apartment and The Pie Hole.

"You two are being silly, it is just the flu. It will pass in a few days," Olive said.

"You're going to the doctor," Ned said with a no nonsense tone.

"In control Ned," Chuck muttered softly under her breath so only Olive could hear.

The blonde let out a light giggle.

"Yes, sir," she smiled, giving him a salute.

Olive blinked her blue eyes in confusion. Ned stood next to her while she sat on the examination table. His jaw had dropped open.

"Are you sure?" Olive squeaked.

"100, Ms. Snook. You are indeed eight weeks pregnant," the doctor repeated.

Olive felt all the air rush out of her head at this moment and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Ned was quick to catch her before she toppled over and fell off the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again sorry for such the long gap in between updates. I'm back in college now and I'm a senior, so things are crazy. And I apologize for it being so short as well**

_Crashing down was my biggest mistake_

"Olive? Olive?" Ned asked repeatedly as he held the cool rag against her forehead.

Olive groaned and blinked her blue eyes open. Ned's blurred face eventually came into focus.

"Ned?" she croaked as she pressed herself up using her elbows.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't move," Ned chided her gently.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out. You're lucky I was there to catch you," Ned smiled as he gently ran his finger down one of her soft strands of blonde hair.

"All I remember is the doctor telling me that I was pregnant. Was that a dream?" she asked.

"It wasn't a dream, you're actually pregnant," Ned replied.

Olive groaned and felt dizzy again. She was very thankful that she was lying down and being supported by the pie maker's arms.

"So I don't have the flu then?"

"Just a baby growing inside of you."

"I think I'd rather it be the flu," Olive admitted.

"Well a flu does take a shorter time to get over," Ned teased.

Olive gave him a half hearted smile before she began to truly thing about her current situation. She was having a baby. Ned's baby. She was having the baby of the man she had always loved and pined after.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," she smiled up at Ned.

"A baby?" Chuck gasped, her hands reaching out to touch Olive's still taut stomach.

"Yeah, apparently, no flu, just a fetus growing inside of me," Olive said.

"A mini Ned," Chuck grinned.

"Or a mini Olive, it could be a girl," Olive said quickly.

"Oh whatever is, it is going to be the most loved baby in the whole entire world," Chuck said, pulling Olive into a tight hug.

Ned smiled as he popped the pies into the oven.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have coffee to pour and dishes to throw in the sink," Olive said as she stood up.

"Are you really happy about this?" Ned asked Chuck as he folded his arms and leaned against the oven.

"Yes. I mean, I'll admit that there is a part of me that wishes I could carry your baby, but I know that isn't possible. This is the next best solution. We'll be great parents, having three is better than two," Chuck smiled.

Ned was always surprised by how honest Chuck was. Part of he wished that Chuck was carrying his child too. However, it was Olive and he was happy about that. He loved Olive, just not as much as he loved Chuck.


End file.
